Canada's Story
by Karen Lopez
Summary: A look through Canada throughout history
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome. I will be your host and writer, I am here to guide you in the history of Canada with a bit alteration due to the fact it is HETALIA. But I will try my best to make as historically accurate as I can. If I make any errors, please correct me. I would be extremely grateful. The reason I decided to do this story was because I am Canadian and Canadian History has always interested me. This will be Canada's journey through his life and it will be in first person. Thank you and enjoy reading :) **

Chapter 1: I Start Tell My Story

It was a normal day for me. A maple syrup and pancake breakfast, America pounding on my door and trying to give Justin Bieber back and of course, my daily greetings of 'who are you'? Oh, speaking of which, I should tell you who I am. I am Canada aka Matthew Williams. If you are new here then you might be wondering, why is a person a country? How does that make sense?

Well, to put it shortly, I have no idea. I kind of just appeared. That's how most countries get here, they just appear. My earliest memory would have to be of-

"CANADA." I heard yelling outside my place. Oh dear, well, looks like we'll have to finish this later. Sorry.

I exited my place and saw... France? "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Mathieu, you need to speak up! Present yourself and don't be so rude to your Papa." He proceeded to scold me.

"Sorry, Papa," I spoke a bit louder. "Why did you come and visit me?"

"Don't you remember, mon petit feuille d'érable?"_(1)_

"I do not."

"We were supposed to spend the day together? Mon dieu!_(2)_ You are so forgetful, you must get it from Angleterre."

"Je suis désolé, Papa."_ (3)_

"You need to stop apologizing so much, Canada. Now, let me inside." I nodded and stepped to the side, allowing him inside. Though, I do not remember planning to spend the day with him but I let him in anyways. Even I can admit, I can be a pushover sometimes.

We sat down in the dining room and I proceeded in pouring him a glass of red wine. I sat across from him. He took a large sip before setting his glass down and telling me why he wanted to talk to me or in at least his eyes, why he wanted to spend the day with me.

"Mathieu, the reason I wanted to spend the day with you is because I am a bit worried about you."

Worried? I didn't say anything and allowed him to continue on.

"You seem a bit shut out from the other nations besides America, Cuba and I. And of course, sometimes Angleterre and Prussia but you never communicate with anyone else."

I would but there's this small issue that those hosers never remember who I am. Even England, America and my best friend, Cuba, forget me. It's rather annoying but I allowed France to continue on his worried mother rant.

"I am just worried about you, Canada. I just want what is best for you." He finished his rant.

"No one remembers me, France."

"Because you don't talk to anyone!"

"...Because I don't talk to...anyone?"

"You were like this when you were younger too. You know what, no, I don't want to argue with you. Then we will end up saying things we regret."

"Was I like that when I was younger? You wouldn't know, France, since you were there for only half of my life." I could feel my anger boiling. It was like a kettle about to explode.

"But when I was there, you would never speak to me. You would be shut up in your room, all you would do would greet me with a 'hello' and 'goodbye'."

"You know nothing of my childhood."My fists clenched. I just wanted to tiptoe over the conversation like I always do but my brain and France wouldn't allow it.

"Oh really? Prove it." I wasn't excepting that.

"Huh?"

"Tell me everything. From your earliest memory all the way to today. Prove it."

I blinked a couple times to let what he said settle in. Should I? I was going to do it with you guys anyways so why not put France into the picture. I let out a deep breath.

I nodded. "Okay. I will."

"You will?"

"I will."

"Okay, please start."

"Well, my earliest memory would have been of-"

**AN: And that was the first chapter. I hope it wasn't OOC. If it was, please tell me but be polite. I do not mind criticism but please, be civil. I am here to, simply, write. That's all there is to it. I hoped you enjoyed this story! Feel free to comment, follow and favorite this story. Goodbye and have a nice day :). **

**(1) My little maple leaf.**

**(2) My god!**

**(3) I am sorry, Papa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story :). I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: My Mother and A Visitor

My earliest memory is of my mother. Her name was Native America, I remember her beauty. I remember her kindness, I remember her telling me stories at night. I remember the day she disappeared. It was like any other day, I woke up and looked for her. I was very young when I couldn't find her. I went to her favorite place, the river. I looked into the river and I realized my reflection it looked much, much different.

I was as pale as a ghost in place of my tanned skin, I had wheat coloured hair in place of my dark brown and my eyes were a bright purple in place of my dark brown eyes. I screamed at my reflection and ran into the forest. I tried to speak but the language my mother taught me, couldn't come out of my mouth. Where was she? I realized that I needed to find my brother.

My mother always spoke of my brother who was further down south, maybe she was there. Maybe she was there. No, she would have told me. Where is my mommy? I stopped running and sat down on a rock and started crying my eyes out.

Bushes rattled beside me and I gasped in fear. I stood up and started to run, I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I went towards a large clearing and I heard a strange language yelling behind me. I stopped and turned around to see a large man who had pale skin. Was he the one I saw in the river? No. It didn't look at all like him.

"." He spoke to me. I didn't understand him and merely stared at him. He uttered a word that I did understand.

"Vinland." He told me. I was confused, was that my name? Who was this man? He exited the clearing, leaving me with questions and fear. That fear was correct, many of my villages were burned. Kidnapped children and women. Corpses of men remained. The man I met disappeared, somewhere. I didn't know where.

I still continued on into the forest in hopes of finding my mother.

**AN: Sorry this was so short. I promise they will be longer in the future. This chapter was kind of sad. Sorry. I'll see you later**


End file.
